The invention relates to a terminal box for fiberoptic cables and to a panel for accommodating a terminal box.
Such terminal boxes, also referred to as termination boxes, are used for connecting fiberoptic cables. For this purpose, for example, a fiberoptic cable with two fibers is spliced in each case with one pigtail, the plugs of the pigtails each being plugged into a coupling. Then, an external fiberoptic plug can be plugged via the other side of the coupling for tapping purposes.
The housings of such terminal boxes generally have a lower part and a cover, the cover being articulated pivotably on the lower part, the basic shape of the housings being rectangular and the side faces being longer than the end faces, the pivot bearing of the cover being arranged on one side face, so that the cover is swung open to the side.
Such terminal boxes are typically fastened on the wall, for which purpose the terminal boxes have, for example, openings in the lower part in order to screw in the terminal box. However, such terminal boxes do not have any fastening structure for fastening the terminal box on a 19″ frame.